A Vacation in Hawaii
by RizzlesLove
Summary: Callie Torres is a lawyer who has ran herself tired, so she is taking a much needed vacation to Hawaii. While vacationing, Callie runs into a beautiful woman named, Arizona Robbins. Little do Callie know, Arizona will change her life. This is my first story so I really don't know the rules, So If I get anything wrong, please let me know. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for riding with American Airlines. I hope you enjoy your stay here in the beautiful Honolulu, Hawaii. A hui hou (until we meet again)".

Callie stood up from her seat to collect her carry on bag in the over head department.

"Oh thank God", Callie murmured as she stretched out her arms to receive her duffel bag.

The past year had been hell for the the Latina. Work had been extremely stressful due to her promotion to CEO of ,Torres & CO., her father, Carlos, law firm. Callie had always wanted to be a lawyer. It also made sense seeing that not only her father, but also her mother Lucia, and her brother CJ (Carlos Jr.), were all lawyers in Miami. The brunette always looked up to her family. Being the only daughter, also the youngest by ten years to her brother, Callie dreamed of one day owning her father's firm and last year she was able to stake her claim at 32 years of age.

Callie walked through the airport towards baggage claim to get her luggage. As she arrived, she saw that a short tanned man in khakis and a red collard shirt, holding up a sign with her name on it. As the brunette collected her luggage, she walked over to the man and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres".

"Good evening Ms. Torres, I am Akoni, your chauffeur for the evening".

"Hello Akoni, nice to meet you".

Akoni grabbed the brunette's two extra large designer suitcases and gestured for her to follow him. Once outside, Callie looked at her surroundings and for the first time in a year, she was able to breathe.

"Ms. Torres", Akoni softly called her name. "If you are ready", the soft spoken man said while offering his hand to help Callie inside the black stretch limousine.

"yes, thank you Akoni", Callie exclaimed while climbing into the car.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (A YEAR AND A HALF AGO)_

"_Callie I cannot do this anymore"._

"_Do what Liam? Love me"._

"_That's just it Cal, I – I don't love you anymore"._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Callie sat in the back of the limousine thinking about the words Liam spoke to her a year and a half ago. She was not able to mourn over her break-up with Liam. After that night, she threw all of her emotions and time into the firm, which is why she is here now; Taking a much needed break from work and Miami. This four week vacation is what the Latina needed, and also what the doctor ordered. Her stress levels had been over the top and her doctor explained to Callie that if she doesn't slow down, and take some time to herself, she will run herself into the ground.

"We are here Ms. Torres", Akoni spoke through the limo window.

"Thank you, Akoni, and please call me Callie. Ms. Torres makes me feel old", Callie explained trying to make the short man more comfortable in her presence.

"yes, Callie", Akoni shyly announced through the window. "Enjoy your stay", he called after the Latina as she was being escorted out of the car.

"Thank you", Callie said as she stuck her head back into the limo.

The brunette and her bags were swiftly escorted to the front desk of the five star hotel she will be staying in. As a gift to Callie from her father, Carlos, he made sure that she stayed in the best hotel in Hawaii, and he also upgraded her suite to Presidential. Money was never a problem for the Torres family and Carlos wanted to make sure that his baby girl is well cared for.

"Enjoy your stay Ms. Torres", the desk clerk spoke to Callie as she handed her the key to her suite.

"Thank you, I will try".

After denying help from the bell hop, but not before giving him a tip anyway, Callie made her way towards the elevators. After exiting the elevator onto the 20th floor, Callie made her way down the long corridor.

"Dammit", Callie exhaled loudly after she swiped her card for the third time. "Come on!", she yelled at the door as the light beeped red again.

"Excuse me, do you need some help", a voice called to the brunette from behind her.

"UGH, yes. I cannot get this door to open", Callie explained while still facing forward.

"Here let me", the voice who offered to help, now only inches from her spoke.

The light turned green and the person who helped her opened the door.

"There you go", the voice spoke again

"Thank you" Callie said as she stepped into the room and turned to finally face the stranger. The Latina was meet with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. The brunette stood in the looking at Arizona.

"Um, thanks -", Callie said as she shook her head to clear her mind and extended her hand the woman.

"Arizona", the woman sweetly exclaimed.

"Callie", the brunette said as she shook Arizona's hand.

"Malama Pono (take care)", Arizona said as she turned and walked down the hall to what Callie presumed to be her room, and entered the door, but not before looking towards Callie again and sending her a wink and a smile.

Callie finally closed the door to her room and left her luggage by the door. Moving to the couch, Callie sat down and exhaled loudly.

* * *

Review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, sorry about the delay in the update. I am going to try and make them daily, but I am not going to make any promises. _**

**_Also I did not get to mention this in the first chapter but none of these characters belong to me. All characters and rights got to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy and ABC. I am only using these characters for my personal and good use._**

* * *

Later that evening...

Callie had unpacked all of her things and placed them in the necessary places. The brunette wouldn't call herself, anal, but she liked her things in a certain place while looking a certain way. After the Latina deemed her suite worthy, she decided that a drink could help her unwind more. Changing in to some comfortable clothes: a pair of black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder black loose fitting top, with some gold doll shoes. The brunette checked her appearance in the mirror, nodded her head, and grabbed her wallet and key card while exiting the room.

Entering the hotel bar, Callie walked to the back of the bar and sat in a booth. The waiter in that area immediately came over and to take her order. After ordering a vodka soda, the brunette sat and waited for her drink. Looking around the bar, Callie produced a small smile as she noticed the bar's full of happy looking people.

"Here's your drink", the tall skinny waitress said as she sat Callie's drink down.

"Thank you", Callie greeted with a warm smile.

Just as soon as Callie pulled her drink to her mouth, the ring of her business line went off. The brunette woman knew exactly who it would be calling. The one client that the Latina left her business line open for, for this one call, and one call only. Although Callie enjoyed being a lawyer, she couldn't help but love the managing side of the law. As CEO, Callie's main focus is on managing people, administration, business development, long-term planning and running a business - not practicing law. Which is why Callie became CEO and not her brother, CJ, who loved being a lawyer and was not upset that Callie was chosen for the job.

"I see you have fully read the terms of agreement Carver", Callie spoke into the phone once she answered it. "Yes, Torres & CO., will be happy to help you with your business plan, but only under our conditions". Callie listened to the client trying to compromise the terms of agreement, which Callie set in order to help this small law business.

"No!", Callie exclaimed with strong conviction. "I will not negotiate the final terms that we agreed on. Either you say yes, which will be the best decision you would have ever made, or I decline my offer. The brunette sat in silence as Carver pondered over what was just said into the speaker.

"Good, I'm glad we are in agreement. Call my Secretary in the morning to make an appointment this week to come in and sign the final agreement. Now if you don't mind, I would love to get back to my vacation", Callie spoke firmly into the phone before hanging up without waiting on a response.

"Bastard", the brunette exhaled as she turned her business line off completely and placed it back in her pocket.

"Mind if I join you", a sweet voice said in-front of Callie.

"Arizona, no of course not, only if you don't mind being apart of my pity party", the brunette said to the blonde woman with a small laugh.

"I don't mind", came the response from Arizona as she starred into Callie's eyes.

The Latina finally has a chance to take in the features of the small beautiful blonde in-front of her. Arizona have gorgeous blonde locks that cascades down her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were the most gorgeous blue she has every seen. Not to mention the killer dimples that where on display. Callie continued to survey the beauty sitting in-front of her, before she noticed she was blatantly starring and not talking, Arizona cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Are you okay", the blonde asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, um yes", Callie blushed, "I am fine. I was just thinking about, um the client I just got of the phone with", Callie claimed instead of telling the truth, she was checking the blonde out.

"Riiiight", Arizona said as she smirked at Callie, not fully believing she is telling the truth, but deciding to go along with the beautiful brunette.

"So, is this trip business or pleasure?", Arizona asked while slowly taking a sip from her glass of white wine.

"Pleasure. That call was my only and last business call for the remainder of this trip", Callie answered truthfully. "Business or pleasure", she repeated to the blonde.

"Pleasure. Although, I do have one or two meetings here, but just to close out a deal I'm working on".

"Cool. Yeah, I am way over due for this trip, which is why I am here. I am dying for some relaxation", Callie confessed as she laughed.

Arizona noticed the brunettes laugh and smiled as she thought it was the sexiest laugh she has ever heard. "How long are you here for", she spoke up.

"Four weeks! You?".

"The same".

"Oh really, that's nice! Are you traveling alone or are you here with your... boyfriend?", Callie questioned the blonde, avoiding eye contact a little as she sneaked that last part in, just to see the blondes reaction.

"I'm traveling alone, and no, no boyfriend", Arizona says with a slight look of disgust as she stated the boyfriend part.

"Oh, uh... girlfriend then", Callie says after the blondes reaction.

"Umm. no. Not for five months actually", Arizona laughs nervously, not really like being in the hot seat, but if the beautiful Latina wanted information, who was Arizona to deny her.

"Good, I mean uh, I'm sorry", Callie corrected herself as she seemed a little excited over the news, not really understanding why she was excited. Callie hasn't dated a woman since college, which was her preference but after the women she dated, she ventured towards the safety of men. Liam was the only person and man she has dated since law school. After Callie's failed relationship with her last girlfriend, she swore off women. Looking at this blonde now though, Callie knew she was going to go back on her promise.

Both women sat and conversed over drinks. Asking questions about their plans for their weeks here. Divulging information about places they have heard of and wanting to check out. The night went along and the two women did not leave the comfort of their tiny booth in the corner of the bar.

"Oh my gosh!", Callie spoke suddenly, "its getting extremely late, and I am a little jet lag, so I think I'm going to turn in", Callie stated in a quiet, yet tired voice.

"It is late", Arizona calmly says, " would it be too much I walked with you to your room".

"Of course not. After all, we both stay on the same floor", the brunette claimed as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, but smiling on the inside. The Latina left a tip on the table to cover both their drinks and got up from the booth.

The ride up to the 20th floor was quiet. Both women remained in the same spot while looking forward at the doors. Every now and then, each woman would look the others way and when caught, they would quickly avert their eyes shyly. When the elevator finally stopped, both women walked towards the doors at the same time.

"Sorry" they said in unison as they bumped into each other. Callie steps aside and gestures for Arizona to go ahead. Walking down the corridor towards Arizona's suite, the blonde lingered at the door as she watched the brunette reach her own suite.

'I guess I'll see you around", the Latina confessed shyly as she looks over her shoulder at Arizona.

"Yes, I certainly hope so. Especially, since after the wonderful conversation we shared earlier".

"Well then, I will see you later", Callie put inferences on the will part.

"You sure will", Arizona states as she finally opens her door and walks in. "Callie", Arizona calls as she sticks her head back out the door.

"Yes Arizona".

"Goodnight", the blonde softly smiles.

Callie sends the blonde a smile and says, "Goodnight Arizona".

* * *

**_What do you think? leave me some reviews and any suggestions you may have. Thanks :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back with a longer chapter, this may be it for a couple of days. I will try and get back on her as soon as I can.**_

_**Again I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**I hope you enjoy. :)!**_

* * *

It's been three whole days since Callie last saw Arizona. Three whole days without seeing those beautiful blue eyes. Callie tried to keep herself busy by going cite seeing, swimming in the the beautiful blue ocean, she even sat at the hotel bar for hours hoping she would see a familiar head of blonde curls. It got to the point where the brunette wanted to knock on Arizona's door, but that seemed a little weird. Right?

Deciding to go for a evening stroll on the beach, Callie put on her black tie two piece bikini, and threw her sheer white over the shoulder blouse that stopped mid thigh on. Grabbing everything she needed for the walk, the brunette made her way towards the door. Walking down the hall, Callie glanced back at the door she wished would open and reveal the object of her affection.

The sun was beginning to set when Callie got to the beach. The sun cast a beautiful orange glow over the ocean that made it look extremely breathtakingly, just like a certain blonde. There were only a handful of people on the beach, each a mile apart, which left Callie alone with her thoughts. Just as the Latina began to come up with reasons why she hasn't seen Arizona, a small hand covered her eyes and a sweet scent enveloped her senses. A ghost of warm air hit Callie's neck and left goosebumps all over her body.

"You miss me", the angelic voice breathe in the brunette's ear.

The hand removes itself from the brunettes eyes, which allowed her to turn around. Giving a mega watt smile, Callie answers softly, "More than you know".

"Good', came Arizona's response, while showing off her dimples.

Both women stood starring in the others eyes. Silence broke seconds later and was replaced with laughter. Walking up the beach, both women remained close enough to where their arms and fingers brushed whenever they walked.

"So... what have you been up to for the past three days", Callie questions as she bends down and pick up a sea shell.

"Remember the business meetings I told you about", Callie nods her head, "Well I just closed the deal this afternoon", Arizona answered excitedly.

"What? Congratulations", Callie screams as she wraps Arizona up into a quick hug.

Realizing that they were still hugging, Arizona gave one last squeeze to the warm body hugging her and stepped back from the embrace. "Thank you", Arizona breathe shakily.

"So Ms. Business woman", Callie chuckles while side glancing at Arizona, " What big deal did you close?"

"Umm", Arizona laughs, "How about you accompany me to dinner and I'll answer any question you ask".

"I'd like that", the brunette answers, " where to?"

"Well there's this wonderful seafood restaurant right up the sidewalk".

"Okay then, lead the way".

* * *

After ordering the Hawaiian seafood platter, which consists of almost the whole sea. Both of the women ordered their drinks and settled into their booth as they waited for the ginormous platter of food being prepared for them.

"So, Callie, what is it you will like to know about me", Arizona raises her eyebrows smirking, while doing a little dance in her seat.

The Latina let out a laugh and smiled at the blondes enthusiasm. "How about you give me the basics first, then we'll get to the big stuff later", Callie says as she leans on to the table so she can give Arizona her undivided attention.

"Well, my name is Arizona Robbins. I am originally from Chicago, but I just recently moved to LA. I'm starting my own baking business there, sans why I am here in Hawaii. Oh, um I come from a military family, but my father was injured when I was five, so he was discharged from the army. Daniel and Barbara, are my parents name, and Bella is my adoptive sister name. I love long walks on the beach, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and pink starbursts",Arizona laughs as she says the last part, which by the way is totally true.

"Wow!, what an interesting life", the brunette says with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Watch it. What about you?", Arizona screams while throwing a piece of napkin Callie's way.

The brunette continues to laugh while dodging the paper ball. "I'm just kidding. Well um, my name is Callie Torres, I am originally from and still is living in Miami. I'm a lawyer, well use to be a lawyer for about three years until about a year ago. I was promoted to CEO of my father's law firm. My parents, Carlos, and Lucia, along with my brother, CJ, are all lawyers as well. Umm, I love long hot showers, singing, and red gummy bears", the Latina laughs after finishing.

The waiter finally comes over and set down a huge platter full of: shrimp, lobster, crab meat, and oysters. Along with some Hawaiian wild rice, rolls and butter.

"Wow!", Arizona exhales, "I hope you are hungry".

Callie looks at Arizona and lick her lips while responding, "I'm starving".

Arizona notices the look in Callie's eyes and gulps as she grab her bib and tie it around her neck. "Well lets eat shall we".

The two women dig into their meal and don't stop until they both pushes the platter away. During their meal, the continued to get to know each other. Both revealing things about their jobs and families. Callie learned that even though Arizona father was injured in the army, he still became a well known baker in her hometown, and started his own business. Arizona took a liking to her father's business and decided to partner up with him. Preparing to take over it once her father retires. After dinner they began their walk back to the hotel.

Arriving to the 20th floor, the women became quite aware that their evening was coming to a end. Each standing at their doors, Callie looked down at her watch and saw that it was still early. Deciding to take one for the team, she turned around and called for Arizona.

"Hey Arizona, I was thinking that since it's still early", Callie took a deep breath and continued, "Would you like to come over and watch a movie ?".

Arizona looked at Callie and gave her a huge smile, displaying those killer dimples. "I would love to watch a movie with you".

Callie gently grabbed the blonde's hand for the first time, both women noticing the current that was sent through their bodies, and walked them towards her suite.

* * *

"Would you like a drink", Callie called from the kitchen.

"Yes please. Wine if you have it", Arizona yells so Callie can hear her. "By the way, your suite is amazing. What I wouldn't do to stay here?".

"Well if you continue to play your cards right. I might be able to help you in that department", the brunette winks as she set the glasses filled with white wine on the coffee table.

"Is that so", the blonde breathes, "in that case, what are we watching?"

The Latina walks over to the huge flat screen TV and turn it on. The hotel display channel pops up and Callie scrolls to the movie channel. "What are you in the mood for: action., thriller, horror, romance, or comedy, Callie lists off.

"How about... Horror?", the blonde smirks as she settles on the the coach with her glass of wine.

Callie found a movie that looks like it never made it to theater and put it on. After grabbing a blanket from the closet, Callie turned all the lights off, except the light over the bar in the kitchen, which displayed as a night light.

Both of the women sat on opposite sides of the small love seat and shared the blanket. Once the movie got going, Callie pulled her legs onto the couch after a scary image that popped onto the screen. Arizona watched out the corner of her eye, as Callie squirmed in her seat. The blonde reaches over and place her hand on Callie's thigh.

"Are you okay?", the blonde questions as she try to make out the face of the brunette in the dark room.

"Yea I'm fine, it's just that I'm not really fond of scary movies", Callie confessed.

"We can change it if you like, I'm sorry -".

"No, its okay", Callie reached over and placed her hand on top of Arizona's giving her a small smile.

Getting back to the movie, another scary part came up and a woman screamed really loud, causing Callie to jump. Arizona reached over and pulled Callie to her side. The Latina smiled and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. Half way through the movie, the women ended up switching positions. Arizona now had her back to the arm rest as Callie sat between her legs. Her back firmly plastered to Arizona's front.

As the movie ran along, Arizona became bolder in her touches. The blonde ran her hands up and down the sides on the Latina. Callie breathing pattern changed, so did Arizona's as she continued her advances. At one point, Arizona glazed over bare skin she found around Callie's waist. Callie moaned slightly at the touch, pushing her back further into the blonde.

Feeling even bolder, Arizona hand slipped inside Callie's shirt and caressed the skin in lazy patterns. The brunette finally looked up at the blonde. The blonde's eyes were low and filled with lust. Both women continued to stare at each other as she continued her lazy patterns across Callie's stomach.

Callie slowly reached up and places her left arm around Arizona neck. She pulled the blonde down to her face slowly and their noses touched. Neither made a move, they just continued to breathe in each others air. Finally having enough, Arizona closed the space between them. Their lips touched hesitantly at first, but the kiss slowly deepened. The need for air cause them to separate and the women pulled back slowly.

Realizing that the room was now dark due to the TV turning off on timer, "I should get going", Arizona whispered against Callie's lips.

"Yea, um. I'll walk you out", Callie replied, but neither made a move to get up. Callie slowly moved in again and kissed Arizona's soft lips. The blonde opened her mouth slightly and Callie took that as a chance to deepen the kiss. They moaned into each others mouth as their tongues touch for the first time. The brunette finally pulled away breathlessly and stood up. "I'll walk you out", she repeated again".

After gathering her things, Arizona made her way to the front door. Opening it, she walked out the door but stopped at her own. "I'm going running in the morning . Would you like to come?".

"Yes, I would love to. Especially after eating that platter for dinner. We may need to make running a everyday thing, if we continue to eat like that", the brunette laughed.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at 6:30 a.m. sharp". Arizona walked to her door and slid her key card in. "Goodnight Callie".

"Goodnight Arizona".

Both women slowly closed their doors and leaned up against them. They both exhaled loudly with a silly grin onto their faces. Preparing for bed, they both thought about the kiss they shared tonight, which lulled them into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_What do you think? Review please._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_After this chapter I will jump time to two weeks later. After that chapter, there will probably be two or three more chapter's maybe, I'm not really sure. I don't want to drag the story along, but you will get a tasteful taste and fill of our girls, Callie and Arizona. Oh and I don't write smut, so even though they will have some sexual contact I will not get into depth, but it will be hot I promise._**

**_Here's a longer chapter for you guys. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I am happy that you all are enjoying my story._**

* * *

Arizona's morning starts early that next day. She wasn't able to sleep last night, due to a certain brown eyed beauty running through her mind. The blonde woman tossed and turned the entire night. Every time she closed her eyes, Callie's beautiful face came in to view. Not that the blonde woman is complaining, having Callie's face haunt her in her sleep, Arizona's mind just wouldn't turn off due to their running date in a few hours. Finally giving up on sleep, Arizona exits the plush king size bed at four-thirty to take a long hot shower.

The blonde woman is not the only one who didn't get any sleep last night. Callie tossed and turned to, only getting a couple hours of sleep. After the blonde left Callie's suite, the brunette sat in bed and thought of the soft pink lips that caressed her mouth earlier that evening. Succumbing to sleep was not easy for the brunette, but Callie looked at thinking of the blonde as a good sign and finally gave in to sleep around three that morning.

Arizona was ready for their early morning run at five-thirty. Deciding to get a head start on stretching, the blonde allowed her mind to ease as she stretch her long limber limbs. Once Arizona deemed the time right, she hops of the floor and walk over to her mirror to check herself out before leaving. The blonde gazes her body, which was clad in tight spandex black and pink shorts that stopped right under her bottom, and a matching sports bar with pink strips on the side of them. The blonde neatly ties her hair into a high ponytail, grab her little waist pack with her key card and money it, and walks out of the door.

Arriving at Callie's door approximately at six-thirty, the blonde took a deep breath and knock on the door. The blonde was immediately meet with the gorgeous brown eyes that haunt her sleep that night.

"Good morning", Arizona cheerfully said as Callie walks out of the door.

"Morning, are you ready to run", Callie smile as she lean over to tie her shoe.

Arizona took that moment to take in the attire that Callie has on. Starting from the bottom, the blonde notice how tight the running shorts were on Callie, they stop mid thigh, which left her long caramel legs to go on for days. Running her blue eyes up the Latina body, she came across the tight spandex shirt that came to the middle of her stomach, right about her cute navel.

"Arizona", Callie question the blonde, "are you okay?".

The blonde immediately realizes that she hasn't answered the brunette's question from earlier, she was too busy silently praising the Latina body.

"Oh um, yea, yes I am ready to run", the blonde exclaim as she turn around and hurries toward the elevators.

* * *

"Okay so, we've been running for about an hour", Callie breathes out ruggedly, "I'm just wondering when are we... when are we going to stop", the brunette finally got out as she gasp for air. The Latina forgot one thing, she hasn't ran in a while. Her morning runs were always scheduled into her day, because without them she did not last the many hours her job required. As a result, her work is the reason that she hasn't ran in a couple of months, she's been to busy running her father's company that she hasn't had the time to catch her morning runs.

"We can begin cooling down now actually", the blonde answer between breaths, " I'm sorry, once I get into the groove I just can't stop".

"It's fine, I totally understand. I'm just a little bit rusty that's all".

Both women continue to run at a slower pace down the beach, calming their heart rates as they go. Finally coming to a stop, Callie bends her body and grasp her knees as she take in a huge breath. "Oh wow! That hurt, but it was that good hurt though" Callie confess as she straighten her body up to look at the blonde beside her who was now stretching. Taking in the blonde, Arizona back was to Callie, so the brunette check her out.

"Arizona?", the Latina calls.

"Yeah" the blonde answer as she began to turn around. But before she was able to turn around completely, a warm body tackle her to the ground. "Aaah, Callie", she scream as her body began to retch with laughter.

"I'm sorry I just had to do that. You look so adorable doing your little stretches", Callie truthfully responds while adjusting her body onto Arizona's. Callie straddle the woman hips, but lift her body so she didn't let her weight rest onto the smaller woman.

"uh yeah I can see that", the blonde answers as she reaches up and tucks a strand of black hair that fell from Callie's messy ponytail.

"You know what else I've been wanting to do", the brunette husked out softly. The blonde look Callie in her eyes begging her to continue. "This", Callie says as she lowers her lips onto the blondes. "I've been wanting to do this since you knocked on my door this morning" she says in between kisses.

"Don't stop", Arizona breathe out before she open her mouth to deepen the kiss. The kiss became rather heated and before Callie knew it, Arizona flipped them over into the sand. Arizona now straddling the brunette's hips, she lean and bring her nose to Callie's. Just starring into the chocolate brown eyes, Arizona smiles and closes the distance between them again. Both women continued to roll around in the sand, taking turns in the leading the kiss. Finally coming up for air, Callie sit up and grab Arizona so that her back is to the brunette's, and place her arms around the blondes waist. They gaze out towards the rising sun over the ocean. Comfortable silence surrounds the two women and they enjoy ever bit of it. Every now and then one woman would squeeze the others hand, or a kiss to the head would be given to one's head.

"Go out on a date with me", Arizona softly says as she turn and look up into the Callie's brown eyes.

"When?", Callie says with a mega watt smile.

"Tonight. There's this little dance club they have here, and it plays all kinds of music, from Hawaiian, to Hip-Hop", Arizona says as she runs her finger up and down Callie's arm.

"I would love to go on a date with you", the brunette softly says as she leans in and peck the soft pink lips she's beginning to love.

* * *

After the beautiful morning spent on the beach in each others arms. Both women got up to go to brunch that their hotel always have in the mornings. At brunch they engage in more conversation, getting to know each other again. Learning all of the qualities that make the woman of their affection, the most beautiful person they have ever met. They left brunch around one, having sat around eating and then talking about any and everything. Once back on their floor, both women departed with promises of seeing each other later for their date, but not before kissing one more time.

Arizona stood in-front of the mirror fixing her outfit for the night. Since they are going to a dance club, Arizona decided on a short blue dress that stops mid thigh. The material of the dress is sheer and flows whenever she moves or walk. The top of her dress wraps around her neck, so Arizona did her hair in a up do style with a few pieces of curls framing her face. Finishing up her make-up, Arizona once again grab her purse and key and walk out of her suite.

Instead of picking Callie up, they both agree on meeting downstairs so they can have a element of surprise. And surprised was Arizona as she exits the elevators and stop dead in her tracks. Standing a few feet away is the beautiful silhouette of Callie. The black skin tight dress she has on shows all of her curves. While Arizona stood firmly and drooled over Callie's back, the brunette finally turned around and caught the blonde starring at her. Smiling herself at what Arizona had on, both women closed the gap between them.

"You look... amazing", Callie belts out as she looks the other woman up and down.

"You Callie... .are breathtakingly stunning", the blonde woman confess and she gives the other woman a soft smile.

Callie takes Arizona by her hand and lead them outside of the hotel. Standing in the pick up lane, a black sedan drives up and a short tanned man jumps out of the car.

"Good evening Ms. Torres", Akoni says as he greet the Latina.

"Akoni I told you to call me Callie", Callie says as she raise a eyebrow and display a playful smirk on her face. "This is Arizona Robbins, my date for the evening".

"Hello, Ms. Robbins, it is a pleasure to meet you", Akoni greets again.

"Well Akoni, you can call me Arizona", she says as she shakes the offered hand in-front of her.

Akoni helps the two women into the car and once settled, he drives off and takes them to their destination. After arriving to the club, both women exits the sedan with the help of Akoni, and walks into the club. As soon as they enter, the lights are low, only the pink, blue, green and purple show lights flashes around the club. The lights make the dance floor like a colorful pool of water. Walking up to the bar the women order two shots each of tequila, and long island tea. Taking both shots back to back, Callie and Arizona grab their other drink and find a booth to sit in.

Enjoying the privacy of the booth, hands began to caress arms, while legs brush shyly under the table. The music in the club is amazing, the DJ played different kinds of music, mostly just pop and hip hop. After finishing their long islands, Arizona take Callie hands in hers and lead them to the dance floor. The couple danced around each other, loving the way each felt in the other arms. Callie just could not wrap her mind around this woman who was now grinding her back into her front. Her intentions on this trip was to find nice and relaxing spots where she could, relax. Not meet one of the gorgeous women she has ever met and fall for them. Nope that's not what she had in mind, but it is exactly whats happening.

After dancing to probably ten upbeat songs. The DJ finally changes the mood from upbeat, to slow and sensual. Swaying to the now changed music, the lyrics of the song began to play and caused both the women body temperature rise even more. Arizona now spooning Callie from behind, she softly place her hands on the brunette hips and the start to move to the beat as the lyrics began to play.

**I got your legs spread all over the bed**

**hands clenched in the sheets**

**hair wild as hell I know**

**the only thing on your mind is sexing me**

**girl I can feel your temperature rising**

**you should feel my nature too**

**come on it's gonna be a bumpy ride**

**girl lets do what we came to do**

**Girl when we make love all night**

**when we make good love all night**

**when we make love all night**

**we really make love**

**girl when we make love all night**

**when we make good love all night**

**when we make love all night**

**we really make love (come to daddy baby)**

As the chorus began to play, both women were grinding a little more excessively into each other. The blonde hands became bolder and start to stroke up and down the brunettes sides, stopping right underneath the Latina breasts. After that subtle touch to her breasts, Callie turns to face Arizona and plump lips kiss soft pink ones.

**On the balcony gripping the rails **

**slowly I'm pulling you near**

**saying shhhh babe don't make to much noise**

**there's a lot of peoples who live around here**

**emotions running high**

**my hands planted on your thighs**

**you feel me going up and down**

**and round and round and round**

Callie bring her body closer to Arizona's and slip a leg in between her's. The chorus plays again and a loud moan slips from Arizona mouth and Callie swallows it as the blonde grind down on to the Latina thigh. The brunette hands slid extremely slow down Arizona back, once they reach their destination, the Latina grabs the supple behind and bring Arizona closer to her body.

**In your drive way in the backseat**

**windows tinted its getting deep**

**fog all over the glass**

**I don't know how long I can last**

**with you moaning crazy **

**girl keep on calling me**

**I'll take you to ecstasy**

**and when I'm done you'll be fast asleep**

As the song came to a end, both women where totally spent. Reaching up to push a stray wet blonde curl behind a ear, Callie leans in and whispers "I'm going to take you home now".

The blonde gulp while looking up into the deep chocolate lust filled eyes and nod her head drastically. The Latina grab the other women hand a little forcefully and pull her towards the entrance where Akoni waited patiently. Entering the sedan, Callie barks out instructions and the car hastily begin to move. Both women sit so close, they are almost in each others lap. Trying to set a sense of decorum, they stay close together, without ripping each others clothes off. They didn't want to give Akoni, the driver, a show.

Finally making it back to the hotel, Callie tips Akoni and head toward the hotel doors. As soon as the elevator doors close, both women are on each other. Tongues and hands caress and roam undiscovered territory. The ride up to the 20th floor takes a lot longer then they'd remember. The sound they been dying to hear finally comes, and Arizona, the aggressor now, pull Callie toward her room.

"Your room or mine" Callie say as she stumbles a bit in her heels.

"Yours" Arizona announce as she roughly push Callie against her suite door and take her lips once again.

"Mmmph-" Callie moans as the wind is knocked out of her briefly. She reach into her purse and pull out the key and slid it in the door. The light turn green and she readily push it open. Stumbling into the Presidential suite, the women don't linger long in the living room. Making it to the bedroom without breaking contact, the doubt start to pour into the brunette mind. Is this to soon? The Latina woman asks herself as Arizona reach around to unzip her dress. Stopping the woman movement, Callie look Arizona in the eye. Trying to see if she could find any reason to stop what they are about to do, she finds none. Nodding her for the blonde to continue, their lips make contact again, and this time they never part.

After both women are without clothes, breathing heavily and in bed, they start down a path that they know they will never come back from. Mouths and hands roam, caress and explore each of the women. Callie and Arizona stay connected all night, and once they are satisfied, they drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I told you I don_'t write smut, but hopefully this left your mouth watering a little bit._**

**_Tell me what you think. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

___Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long delay. I was on a personal journey, so I need all distractions cut, to figure out what I was meant to do, turns out I haven't figured it out yet... Anywho here is a new chapter for you guys. Remeber I jumped time to two weeks later._

**I dont own any thing...**

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

Callie rolls over in the warm cocoon of the plush comforter. She squint her eyes as they catch light of the sun that peeks through the large bay windows. A cool breeze circulates though the suite, due to the balcony doors that were left open last night. Suddenly, a huge mile break across the Latina unwashed face. Last night a certain blue eyed blonde had taken the brunette out to a wonderful dinner. Both women has been spending everyday together since their first night of passion two weeks ago.

Callie's thoughts are interrupted by her cell phone beeping, signaling a text message. The brunette grabs her phone and touches the screen to unlock it. There waiting, is a message from the beautiful blonde woman who has taken over her thoughts since first meeting her.

"_**Good morning beautiful. Wake-y, wake-y, I have a surprise for you. Meet me down on the beach in 15. I'll be waiting. - Arizona xo**_".

The brunette chuckles deeply and stretches her long unblemished limbs, snuggling deeper into the the bed. Finally, jumping out of the bed, Callie scurries to the bathroom to quickly do her morning ritual. Ten minutes later, Callie steps out the bathroom dressed in some short denim shorts, a tan tank top with a white mesh top, and some tan sandals. Callie grabs her shades and places them on to her still bed head hair that she just shook and comb through with her fingers. Her natural curls are left cascading down her shoulders. No time for make up, the Latina grabs her lip balm and lightly apply some to her lips while walking out of the door to meet up with Arizona.

Finally making it to the beach, Callie finds the blonde barefoot in the sand, wearing denim shorts and a white v-neck tee, and her signature tan and brown fedora hat. Approaching the figure, Arizona turns around with a huge smile on face. Blue eyes are hidden behind her black aviators.

"Calliope", the blonde says sexily while closing the distance between them. "Good morning", she says softly before kissing the pink plush lips that she cannot get enough of.

"mmmmmm", the Latina hums as Arizona pull back from the short kiss. "Good morning".

Grabbing Callie's hand, Arizona leads them further up the beach. While walking, Callie begin to notice a large picnic blanket with a basket sitting on the side, two bell shaped cloche covered plates, and one single red rose sitting in the middle of the blanket.

The blonde extends her free hand and gesture towards the blanket. "Breakfast on the beach", Callie looks at her with a small smile, " uh- I just thought that you would-", Arizona didn't get to finish her thought when plush lips kissed her full pink ones. The kiss deepened and Arizona tangle her hands into the unruly curls of the brunette.

"This is amazing Arizona", Callie whispers against soft lips."Thank you", she says before kissing the blonde lips again.

Arizona pull back and motion Callie towards the blanket, once settled onto the blanket, Arizona hands the single red rose to Callie with a sexy smirk.

"How did you do this", the brunette exclaims excitedly while smelling the rose in her hand.

"With a little help from the hotel and a huge tip to the waiter who delivered all of this", the blonde explains as she opens the picnic basket and begin to disburse its in contents. The picnic basket contained Tupperware full of: yogurt, freshly cut fruit, a cinnamon bagel for Callie, a chocolate chip bagel for Arizona, also some strawberry spread, a pitcher of mimosas, and some small cups.

Pulling the cloche off of the plates, both women are introduced to a medium sized omelet and two strips of bacon. The blonde and brunette dig into their morning breakfast. Only stopping to share kisses and feed each other food. After they finish eating, Callie and Arizona sat and watch the ocean and sun mold into one, which made the scene look unreal but breathtaking at the same time.

Breaking the silence, Callie speak up " How about we enjoy a quiet evening tonight?", the blonde turn and look Callie in the eyes, "Just you, me, a candle lit dinner on the balcony, followed by some crappy romantic movie. What do you say?".

Arizona lean in and capture Callie lips in a slow but passionate kiss. "I'd. Say. Yes", the blonde punctuate each word with a kiss.

"Good", Callie softly whispers against pick full lips.

* * *

"Come on Arizona. You can do it!", Callie scream out as she take off down the zip line.

After breakfast on the beach, the two women decides to do something new and fun for the both of them. Well new for Arizona, because she has never done zip lining before. Little did Callie know, Arizona is slightly afraid of heights. It's one thing to be on a plane, thousand of miles in the air, but to actually be floating through the air tied up in only rope, is actually terrifying to the blonde.

Arizona take a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Okay I'm ready", she announce to the zip line guy. "Nooo No, No, wait, wait", Arizona scream loudly before he is able to push her. Taking one more breath, Arizona look towards the zip line, making out the silhouette of Callie with her arms up in the air, a small smile grace Arizona lips. Looking to the zip line guy again, Arizona nod her head and she take off down the line.

Breathe held and eyes tightly closed, Arizona is now flying through the air. Cracking one eye open, the blonde is able to take in the scene that surrounds her. "Wow", she whispers to herself. Now with both eyes open, blue eyes dance excitedly as they went from tree to tree. The scene in front of her is beautiful. The huge green trees are surrounded by other huge trees. The colorful flora and fauna take Arizona's breath away.

Finally becoming accustom to the ride, the blonde screams out, "Wooooo hoooo".

As the zip line became closer to its ending, Arizona is able to make out Callie standing on the deck waiting for hair. "Caaaalllliiieeee, I maaddee iiittt!".

Now finally stopping at the deck, the guide help Arizona unhook all of the zip line equipment.

"Oh my God! Calliope, that was amazing", the blonde yells as she jumps into the waiting arms of the Latina.

"I know it was so beautiful. I'm glad you liked it. I use to zip line all the time when my parents would take us on family vacations. Everywhere we went, I would look for a place that had zip line rides. I don't know, I just love the way it makes me feel", the Latina explain as they begin their trek back to base.

"And how does it make you feel?", Arizona questions Callie breathlessly.

"Peaceful", came the simple reply from the brunette.

"Thanks for sharing this amazing experience with me, Calliope. If it were anyone else, I would have said no in a heart beat to this suggestion. But you, you make me feel like I can do anything I want to do".

The brunette laughs out loud at Arizona's confession. The blonde stop and grab Callie's hand while looking deeply into her big brown eyes. The brown eye beauty's smile falters and she instantly regret laughing.

"Arizona, I'm sor-".

"No, Calliope, it's okay. You make me feel like I can do anything I want to do. You make me want to be a better me. Whenever I look into your beautiful brown eyes, I just die a little. I have never been around an amazing person as yourself. You, Calliope Torres, are an amazing, breathtakingly stunning woman and I am glad to have met you".

Arizona's long winded confession made something stir in the pit of the Latina stomach. Because she realizes that she feels the same way. Before Arizona came into the picture, Callie was barely making it by. Only work kept the woman on her feet. Meeting the blonde here in Hawaii has help Callie to open her heart again. The brunette is beginning to feel like her old self again, before Liam.

Callie closed the distance between them and softly caresses Arizona's cheek. Looking into blue eyes, Callie slowly leans forward and kisses the blonde. Deepening the kiss quickly, Arizona hum and wrap her arms around the brunette's waist. Pulling back from the kiss, Callie presses her forehead against Arizona's.

"Arizona, you have no idea how much that mean to me. I feel the exact same way about you".

"Really?".

"Really". Callie kiss the blonde one more time before escorting her back to base.

* * *

Once the two women got back to the hotel. The parted ways to go shower and get dressed for their little evening date. Dressing in some black yoga pants and a white sleeveless tank top, Arizona brushes her hair into a messy bun and walk out of her suite.

Walking towards Callie's door, the blonde notice the security latch is out, which give Arizona the opportunity to walk in. Knitting her eyebrows slightly, the blonde knocks on the door and pushes it open. "Calliope?", she calls out into the living room.

"Out here", she hears faintly coming from the open balcony doors.

Arizona move through the living and walk through the blowing curtains of the large balcony doors. "Callio-pe", Arizona breathes out as she take in the scene in-front of her. There standing facing her, id the gorgeous Latina who is sporting the same outfit as she is, but has a red tank on, and her beautiful brunette curls are blowing across her face in the ocean breeze. In her hands, is a single red rose.

Taking in the rest of the balcony, the blonde notice the white cloth over the table, with two champagne flutes, and water glasses. The china is covered with the hotel signature cloche. There are also five small candles, which are covered, so the flame wont blow out. The whole scene is perfect.

Stepping forward, the brunette hands the single red rose to the blonde.

"Thank you, Calliope, this is beautiful", the blonde says as she kiss the Latina on the cheek.

Callie pull Arizona's chair out and gestures for the woman to sit down. They both ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Glances were shared through out the meal, while champagne kept pouring in flutes. Suddenly, the shy and innocent glances over the candlelight, became lustful. Their glances were being held longer, and eyes began to drift down to lips.

"Well, um, how about that movie", Arizona says as she clears her throat.

"Um, yeah, we can do that", Callie retort back. Standing in front of Arizona now, she help the blonde up from her seat. "Or we can skip the movie", Callie huskily says as she pull Arizona into her body.

Arizona gasps out loud as their bodies touched. They haven't gotten that far since their first time two weeks ago. Both women decided to get to know more about each other and not just want to make what they obviously are building, to be just about sex.

Callie ran her hands smoothly up and down the blondes back. Hooded eyes begin to get lower as Callie continue her voyage over Arizona's body. Leaning down, Callie, take the blonde lips with her own. What began as a slow exploration, turned into a frenzied one. Hands and mouths began to wonder further over each others body.

Making their way down to the doors of Callie's bedroom, Arizona kicks the doors open with her foot and push Callie through them. Fumbling with each others clothes, both women fall onto the king size bed in a tangled mess. Breathing heavily, Callie sits up and Arizona straddle her waist. The brunette hands instantly grabs onto Arizona's backside and squeezes, while pulling the blonde closer to her.

Arizona moans out loud and detaches her lips from Callie, "Calliope, make love to me" the blonde suggests out loud.

Callie looked Arizona in the eyes and stood to her feet while still holding onto the blonde, who has now wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist. Turning around and placing Arizona on the bed, Callie climb onto the blonde and whispers, "with pleasure".

Scattering kisses across the blondes chest, Arizona thinks about how long of a night this will be. Craving this Latina beautiful body everyday for the past two weeks, Arizona lick her lips while thinking...

_Oh yeah this will definitely be a long night..._

* * *

___what do you think? Review please :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. It's just a little fluff, but hey! Anyways, enjoy. Let me know what you think._

_I own none of the characters... :(_

* * *

_Morning time..._

Arizona roll over in bed, snuggling deeper into the warm sheets. Opening her eyes, she came face to face to the brunette woman that made her world shift last night. The blonde, eyes the brown eye beauty as she continue to slumber. Reaching out to tuck dark brown hair behind caramel ears, Arizona smile as she finally look into Callie's face. Callie seem at peace while sleeping, Arizona thought to herself. Moving towards the sleeping beauty, their bodies became flushed against the others. Stifling a moan as the blonde felt the heat from the caramel skin, she reaches out and began to caress the curvature of the Latina face. Last night, both woman took their time in exploring each others body. Never before has Arizona felt this way about a woman. All of her past girlfriends were alight, but none of them ever made her feel the way Callie did last night.

As Arizona continued to trace patterns along Callie's face, the brunette tries to stay in dream land, but find it harder as the caresses become softer and softer. Finally succumbing to her fate, Callie's brown eyes open slowly. Brown eyes, met blue, and for a while they just lay in bed, looking at one another. Deciding to break the comfortable, serene silence, Callie wrap Arizona in her arms and pull her closer to her.

"mmmm good morning", Callie moan into Arizona's neck as she peck the warm, soft skin of the blondes neck.

"morning beautiful", the blonde moans into the brunettes hair.

"Last night was..."

"Amazing. Earth-shattering. Life changing", the blonde spoke softly.

Both women pull back and look into each others eyes as they take in the words that were just spoken. Laughing out loud, they move closer and kiss.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?", Arizona asks Callie as she move her head to the brunette shoulder and snuggle, if any possible, closer to her.

"I was actually thinking, that we stay in today. We can be totally lazy and show each other some more of our moves".

Arizona looks at Callie "umm, babe, I really don't have it in me for a whole days worth of sex. Last nights adventure has me totally spent".

"No!", Callie chuckles out loud, "I meant, we stay in and watch some movies, cook food. I can make a mean chicken piccata for dinner, while you make some yummy desserts. You know, show each other our skills in the kitchen".

"Oh, dang! I was kind of hoping for the marathon of sex, because I totally lied. I can go all day", the blonde said as she push Callie onto her back and climb on top of her. Leaning down to take the brunette plush lips, that the blonde love, they share a slow sensual kiss. Pulling back Arizona whispers, " How about we start with breakfast. I can make some yummy pastries, while you make the eggs and bacon", Arizona suggests as she lean forward and steal a quick kiss".

"I say, lets get started, because after last night, I an rolling low on fuel".

"awww babe, I thought you had enough to eat last night", Arizona jokes.

Laughing while pushing the blonde off of her, Callie rolls her eyes and gets out of bed and head towards the bathroom. " that's very funny. I see you have jokes this morning", the Latina says as she closes the bathroom door.

Arizona stays in bed and smile at their morning banter. Suddenly the door opens, the blonde look up as Callie peeps her head out. "How about a round before breakfast?", Callie says in a sexy tone.

Arizona jumps out of bed and run into the bathroom. Pushing Callie into the running shower, both women gasp as they are met with cold water.

"Aaaaah! Calliope! What the hell?", the blonde screams as the cold water hit her skin.

"Ooops, sorry. I forgot to turn the hot water on", fixing the little mishap, both women pick up from last night.

* * *

After their shower and a round of sex, both women threw on some comfortable clothes to get ready for breakfast. Not having any clothes of her own, Callie hands Arizona a sleeping shirt that's long enough to cover her bottom. In some cotton boxers, and a tank top, Callie calls up room service and order the ingredients needed for breakfast. Hanging up the phone, Callie walk towards the kitchen and notice Arizona bent over looking in the fridge. Walking up behind the blonde, the brunette encircles her arms around slim waists. Snuggling into Arizona's back, Callie place serious of kisses down the blondes spine.

"What are you looking for?". Callie asks.

"I'm getting some of the ingredients out for my pastries", the blonde says as she picks up a stick of butter, and milk.

"Oh, wow. I didn't notice they re-stocked the fridge. I haven't looked in here all week. I guess that pleasure comes with the suite", the brunette says as she walks around the counter and sit on the bar stool.

Arizona busies herself making her beloved chocolate croissants. Having found all of the other ingredients in the well stocked pantry, the blonde get to work on her special pastries. Callie just sit and watch as the blonde work skillfully in the kitchen. The Latina begin to picture the blonde making pastries and baking in her shop. The brunette even picture the blue eyed beauty in their own kitchen making something sweet for the house. Callie quickly shake her head as she take a walk down her future path. _"Wow really Callie, picturing you and Arizona together, in your own house, now that's a little presumptuous of you. Don't you think?" _Continuing to watch the blonde work, as presumptuous as her earlier thought may be, Callie just smiles as she realize that that is exactly what she want in her future. Just her and Arizona, in their house, cooking and baking.

Thoughts were interrupted as a knock is sounded at the door. Quickly making it to the door and opening it, Callie ushers room service into the suite. After all of their ingredients is placed into the kitchen. Callie began to pull out pots and pans to cook her part of breakfast. 45 minutes later, breakfast was being dished and taken out to the balcony to eat. Once settled into their seats, both women took their plates and began to place food onto them.

"Ooooohhhhh, myyyyyy, goooooood!, Arizona these croissants are freaking a-mazing", Callie sings out, as she take her first bit of the chocolate croissants Arizona made. "This is the best thing I have ever eaten! How? What? Oh my God, I need another one", Callie spits out as she quickly reaches for a second croissant.

Arizona just chuckles at Callie antics, "It's a family recipe Calliope, but I will be happy to let you in on it, once I taste your famous chicken piccata first of course", the blonde says as she take a bite of eggs.

"Arizona, I will give you any and everything you want, if you make these for me for the rest of my life", the Latina says as she take a bite of her second chocolate croissant.

"Well Calliope, I think that can be arranged", the blonde smirk at the brunette.

Callie just smile sweetly at the blondes words, while reaching to grab her hand. The women continue their morning breakfast, and numerous cups of coffee, in a comfortable pace. The beautiful sun rise, and the ocean breeze dances through the air, which causes the beautiful melody of ocean water to sing. Finally succumbing to the pressure of over eating, the women make their way back inside the suite to clean up their messes from earlier. Once they deem everything fit, Arizona and Callie climb onto the couch with a blanket and snuggle together while they find movies and shows to watch for the day.

* * *

"Chef Callie? Really Calliope, that's what you call yourself" the blonde says sarcastically as she watch the brunette shuffle around the kitchen, preparing her famous chicken piccata.

"Hey, I may be a kick ass Lawyer, and CEO of a infamous law firm, but I can cook. Especially when it comes to this dish. I rarely make it. Only on special occasions, for special people. So you should consider yourself lucky little miss", Callie retort back as she sprinkle the last of her special ingredients into the dish of chicken and place it into the oven.

"Yeah, lucky", the blonde states sarcastically, which gets an eye roll from the brunette, and a diced tomato thrown at her face.

"Hey! No food throwing in the kitchen. That's my number one rule, especially when it comes to this territory", the blonde says while trying to display a serious face.

Callie seeing the blonde fight to look serious, she grabs another handful of diced tomatoes and hold them in the air.

"Calliope don't you dare thro-", Arizona is stopped in mid sentence as the hand full of tomatoes hit her in the face again.

"Oh you are so dead Calliope!", Arizona screams as she round the counter and take a handful of diced tomatoes and throw them at Callie.

Callie runs around the kitchen counter screaming and ducking as handful of foods are being thrown at her. "Okay, okay, I give up", the brunette gasp out as she try and catch her breath.

"Yeah that's right. You don't mess with "The Amazing Baker", Arizona says confidently with her chest poked out".

"Wow. "The Amazing Baker", and you called my title lame", Callie laughs out as she begin to clean their little food fight up off the floor.

Both women finished cleaning up the kitchen, and sat around with glasses of wine as they waited for dinner to be ready. Finally dishing out servings of food, Callie and Arizona sat at the bar as they at dinner.

"mmmm, Calliope this is really good. I am very impressed", the blonde confessed as she leaned over to peck a caramel cheek".

"Thanks. It's just something I came up with one day", the brunette says proudly between bites.

"So this is a special dish, how many people has gotten to taste this?", the blonde asks shyly while looking down at her plate.

"Including you, ummm I'll say about three people", Arizona looks up at Callie answer, "My brother CJ, my friend Mark and my old roommate Christina. I really don't consider them that special, so I give that title to you", the brunette replied as she looks into Arizona's eyes easy away whatever it is that Arizona felt at her admission.

The two women held eye contact for a few more moments and then continued to eat their dinner. After really good conversation and food, the two women settled again onto the couch and turned on another crappy romance movie. Snuggling closer together, both women sigh in relief, and comfort as they settle into the rest of their evening. No one worried about any of the fears that each woman has began to start feeling about their ever growing relationship, or friendship, they haven't really put a title on it. They are just simply living in the moment, and now this moment consist of Callie running her hands up and down the blondes back, as she lay between the brunettes legs watching TV.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, here's another chapter. It's not that long, but it is a filler chapter. I am getting ready to finish this story. There are possibly two, maybe three more chapters of this story. I might write a part two, but I have not decided yet. Once finished I will leave that up to you guys._**

**_Anyways, please don't kill me for this chapter. I know the girls has been all peace and love, but I had to do this in order to get to my next level of this story _**

**_Hopefully you enjoy. If not. Please do not fret, you will get a happy ending. :)_**

* * *

The rest of the week, the women spent their time being huge tourist. They went ans saw things that never never would have guessed to be in Hawaii. One of the places they visit was The USS Arizona Memorial/WWII Valor in the Pacific National Monument. At first, Arizona was a little iffy about the whole thing, but reassurance from Callie led her to beat her fear and go for it. While at the memorial, the blonde held it together until she read the roster of the fallen. Seeing her grandfathers name had brought the blonde woman to tears.

They even went scuba diving. The water was so clear that they could see every little spec, every fish, every rock, at the bottom of the water. The blonde and brunette held hands the enter time they were swimming under water. They found themselves surround by specie after specie: octopuses, sea turtles, starfishes, coral reef. Everything you can imagine, they swam with. While down there, they were also able to take some pictures. The women posed in different places, one picture showed them swimming in middle of a colorful school of fish, which surrounded them. Another one, Callie and Arizona were feet away from a sting ray. The last one, both women decided the last picture was for them, both holding hands, the women were pictured leaning forward while kissing.

The women even spent a day at the water park, which in the end gave them both a tan. Callie was looking even more gorgeous with her tan. Her skinned glowed, like actually glowed in the sun. Arizona found her heart stopping quite frequently whenever she looked at Callie in the sun. The blondes tan made her look evenly gorgeous. Her sun kissed tan kept the brunettes attention. Callie couldn't keep her eyes, or her hands, off of the golden skin blonde.

Everything was going good for the women until the end of the week. They where sitting in Arizona's room, which they don't visit frequently, due to Callie's huge suite. After last night, the women were so tired from all of the fun in the sun, that they passed out on Arizona's bed. When they woke up, Arizona noticed that Callie was in a mood.

"Hey babe, are you alright", the blonde asked as she shifts in bed to look at the brunette.

Callie lay straight while looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah", she answers shortly.

Not taking that as a complete answer, Arizona sit up on her elbows with knitted brows, "Are you sure? I mean your not your yourself this morning", the blonde said with a little undertone.

Finally turning her head to look at the blonde, Callie replies, "What do you mean?".

"It's just that your usually cuddling up to me or spooning me. As you can see, we have this huge space in between us", the blonde gestures with her hand to the infinite amount of space between them.

Turning her head back to the ceiling Callie releases a huge breath. "I was just thinking", she says in a small voice.

"Ookaayy. About what?", the blonde asks.

"About what we are going to do once we leave here".

Shifting so that she is sitting up leaning on the headboard, Arizona pull the covers up to her chin. "Well, what about it. I mean your going to go back to Miami and I will be heading to LA".

Callie jumps up at Arizona's answer, "So what are you saying. You haven't given much thought as to an us?".

"Of course I have Callie, but lets be honest. You live in Miami. Your the new appointed CEO of your fathers law firm. I'm starting a bakery business in LA. Neither one of us are ready to move across the country for the other".

Callie sat in silence as she soak in Arizona's words. The blonde is right, Callie thought. "_I mean we have only known each other for three weeks. I think I was just caught up in the whole getaway romance, that I didn't see the whole picture. The picture that consists of, no matter what, that we will both be leaving next week, going to different places"._

"Your right", Callie says in small soft tone, "I mean we have only known each other for three weeks. I'm quite sure that we are nowhere near ready for any life altering decisions".

"Yeah, I mean we can keep in contact, maybe fly out when one of us is not busy and see each other", the blonde says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Callie look at the blonde with a confusing look, "You just said that as if it's really no big deal Arizona. You live in LA", Callie shouted, "Like you just said, your starting a business, when are we ever going to find time in our busy schedules to fly across the country and see each other".

"Well, what are saying Callie? You want to just stop this. Stop what we are doing beca-", Arizona is cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"Of course not Arizona, but we have to be honest here. Right now we are living in a dream. Next Friday, it will be reality again. I'm leaving, and your leaving", Callie stop talking as the words she spoke hit her, eyes filling with tears, the brunette begins to sob, "Your lea-ving me Ari-zona", the brunette says between sobs.

Arizona look at the brunette and her heart began to break. Reaching over to take the Latina in her arms, Arizona starts to rock the brunette. Kissing her forehead and saying soothing words. "It will work out Calliope, I promise. We will figure out what we are going to do. We have a week left, we will figure this out. Okay", the blonde whispers in Callie ear.

Nodding her head in agreement, Callie continue to sob silently in the blonde arms. Laying back down, Arizona pull the cover over their bodies. Both women stay wrapped up in each others arms. Not speaking. Not moving. Just holding on to each other as if it was their last time. As time went by, Callie and Arizona has fallen back asleep. Both dreaming about each other, about what they want to happen once their trip to Hawaii is over.

* * *

Waking up hours later, Arizona finds herself alone in bed. "Calliope?", the blonde calls out. Staying still to see if she hear anything, she listens for any sounds, any movement, but there's none. "Calliope", the blonde calls out again a little louder. After no reply, Arizona gets out of bed to go look for the Latina. Searching her room, she find the brunette nowhere in sight. Deciding that maybe she went to her room, Arizona grabs her key and walk out the door.

Knocking on the presidential suite doors, Arizona wraps her arms around her body and wait for an answer. Nothing. Knocking again, she wait for an answer but she gets none in return. "Calliope open the damn door", she scream as she begin to beat on the huge double doors. Another minute go by and there is still no answer. The blonde turns on her feet and head back to her room to call the brunette.

The phone rings, and ring and ring, but no answer, it just goes to voice mail. Deciding to leave a message, _**"Hey Calliope its me. I was just calling to see where you are. I woke up and you was gone. Just – just give me a call back or come by whenever you get back. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye"**_. After waiting for half an hour, there is still no response from the Latina. The blonde even sent Callie text messages but she never replied to any of them. The blonde sat in her room, waiting and waiting and waiting, but still she didn't hear from the brunette.

"Where could she possibly be", Arizona spoke out loud to no one. Sitting in the room all day, Arizona thought about there conversation earlier. The blonde thought that they ended it one a positive note. What could have happened between now, and when they fell asleep to have the brunette to run away. "_Come on Calliope, please don't do this. Don't run away from me. I need you. I need you in my life. I have never felt this way about another woman"_, the blonde thinks to herself.

Thinking back over all her past relationships, which wasn't many, Arizona realizes that none of them ever amounted to what she has had with Callie in the three weeks she has known her. What is it about this Latina that makes the blonde so crazy about her. "E_verything_", the blonde answers herself. I love everything about this woman.

"I-I think I have fallen in love with her", the blonde says out loud.

Trying one more time to call the brunette, Arizona waits for an answer. "Please pick up, please pick up", Arizona chants through the phone. The phone continues to ring. "Pick up, pick up, pick up. Come on Calliope".

"_**Hi, you've reached Callie Torres. I'm not in right now, but if you will leave your name and number, I will be happy to get back to you. Have a nice day"**_.

* * *

**_What do you think? tell me how you feel... And hold your horses, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't want to leave you hanging. ;) he he he._**

**_ Review please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Callie's POV**

It has been three excruciating, long, horrible, days since I last seen Arizona. I know I should have never left her like that, but I just had to get away. I couldn't stay one more minute in her arms and not tell her how I really felt. The truth is, I would move to Iceland to be with Arizona. I am ready to finally go with my heart and not do what I think other people would want me to. I haven't used my heart to help soothe my soul in so long. I have always done what I knew would make my family happy. Which is the reason why I ended up with Liam, because that is what my father would have wanted me to do. The right thing as he will say to me, so I settled for Liam.

Our relationship was full of nothing but regret, sadness, and lies. He never really loved me, as I him. We both were sucked into a meaningless relationship that our parents both wanted to happen. Even though we weren't a hundred percent in the relationship, he still made sure that I was happy. Which in all, I believe is the reason I stayed with him for so long and lived off of the pretenses that we could make it work. That night that Liam broke up with me, I had felt nothing but relief. I may have sulked around for a while, but that was only because I hated the fact that I allowed myself to stay in a relationship for so long and not really love that person. I put myself and my feelings behind, only for the ones that really didn't count, my families. I love my father and mother, but it's my life, my decisions, my heart.

When I came to Hawaii and met Arizona, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her, that I will fall in love with her. From the moment of our first kiss, to the moment we first made love, I Calliope Torres, was hooked. Now I sit on this huge yacht that I rented for us, crying my eyes out, because I cannot believe I just left her like I that. I can only imagine how she feels right now. Probably the most of all, betrayal. _"I have to go to her. I have to see her and make this right",_Callie says as she heads up to the top of the yacht and began to maneuver herself back to shore.

**Arizona's POV**

It has been three whole days and I have yet to hear from Callie. I cant even describe how I feel right now. The only friends I have now are my trusty donuts, and chunky monkey ice cream. I still cannot believe she just left like that. Not even bothering to answer at least one of the hundred phone calls and text messages I sent her. I really thought that we had something, something that was going to last. Never mind the distance, we could have made it work. Callie didn't even give me a chance to explain that to her. We could have made it work, because I love that woman. I would have moved heaven and earth to be with her. Complaining about a few thousand miles between us, that's nothing. I would have made it work, for her. I don't even believe in long distance relationships, but if being in a long distance relationship will keep me with Calliope, then by all means.

My first long distance relationship was with Joanne, when we both went off to college. It only worked for a year and then after that all hell broke loose. I was being accused for everything from, sleeping with my roommate, which I did not have, and screwing my English professor. Now where did she get that from, I have no clue, but I could not take it anymore so I drove down to see her and I broke it off. After that relationship I never put myself in that same situation again. If we couldn't date in the same city, then we could never date. I put myself out there and got stung by the one person that I thought had loved and trusted me.

Meeting Calliope has changed the whole game. I would be in whatever type of relationship, if it meant that I would be with her. I have fallen so hard for the woman, that it hurts. Calliope Torres, has turned my world upside down and I just cannot get enough of her. Which bring me to my ever lasting position I have been in for past three days. Sitting in pajamas, surfing the endless amount of TV channels, while eating donuts and ice cream.

**General POV**

Callie finally made it back to the hotel by noon, she has yet to figure out exactly what she is going to say to Arizona. Arriving on to their floor, Callie takes a deep breath and knock on Arizona's door. Hearing the knocks at the door, Arizona scrambles off the couch and run to the door. The blonde stop as she reaches for the door, taking a deep breath herself she finally opens it. Both women stood only inches away, staring into each others eyes. Minutes went by and yet, not one movement or words were spoken. Callie deciding that she should be the one to start the conversation, she says the only thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sorry", the brunette says as tears begin to make their way down her cheeks.

The blonde see how broken the Latina looks and steps aside to allow her into the room. Callie walks into the smaller version of her room and sits on the sofa. All of the blonds are closed in the room, and the only lights are coming from the TV, and over the kitchen stove. Arizona silently walks up to the brunette and just stand in front of her with her eyes cast to the white carpet underneath her feet.

"Would you like something to drink?", Arizona asks as she pulls at the bottom of her pajama top.

"Yes please... um, just water". Arizona softly nods her head and head into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water for them.

Leaning over the fridge, Arizona doesn't hear the brunette walk up behind her. The blonde closes the fridge door and set the bottles of water onto the counter. Exhaling, Arizona grabs the counter, head hanging low, she tries to stop the tears that are now forming at the corner of her eyes. All of the sudden, strong tan arms wrap around the blonde waist and right then Arizona breaks. Callie whispers "_I'm sorry"_, over and over again in the blonde ears. Blue yes are red and swollen from all the crying she has been doing for the past three days. Finally turning around in the strong arms, Arizona look up into Callie's eyes.

"You left me", she starts, "You just – just left". She continues while softly shaking her head, "You cannot, you better not, ever leave me again. We are in this together Calliope. Together. I understand that this situation sucks, because it do, but running never solves anything".

"I know", the brunette brokenly says, " I just had to leave. I couldn't just lay in your arms and think that everything was going to be alright".

"Yes you could have, because everything is going to be alright. You never let me explain how I feel. You just got up and left Callie", blue eyes stare into brown confusingly, "I thought you left Hawaii. I thought you went back to Miami. That is what I have been thinking since I last saw you Calliope. Do you know how much that hurts?"

The blonde begins to sob again and all Callie can do is hold her. "I'm sorry Arizona. I am so sorry. I just got scared because I don't want to to lose you. I don't want this to be last of us. I don't four weeks of memories of you Arizona. I want – I want a lifetime of memories with you baby. I will never leave you again. Do you hear me? I will never leave you", As Callie spoke those words into Arizona ears, she also began to cry. Sliding down onto the kitchen floor, both women just hold on to each other.

Half an hour later, both women find themselves still on the kitchen floor holding each other. "Okay, we have to get off of this floor because my back is starting to hurt, Callie says as she sit up and look down at Arizona. The blonde look up at Callie and smile softly.

"Umm I actually have something I want to show you. I got it for our last week here. I just – just go and get ready and pack a overnight bag, with extra clothes because we will be gone for a couple of days.

Arizona look at Callie confusingly and knit her eyebrows, "Um Callie - ",

"I know, we still have a lot of things to discuss, but not here. Once we get there you will understand, Okay", the brunette says as she tuck blonde locks behind pink tan ears.

"Okay, um I'm going to take a shower and get ready. Give me 30 minutes", the blonde says she begin to walk away.

"Arizona", Callie calls after her. Arizona turn around and look at Callie and wait for her to continue. The brunette just walks up to the blonde and kiss her softly on the lips. Having kissed this woman in three days, Arizona response is immediately and hungry. Their small soft kiss, turns into a passionate one and they began to pant into each others mouths.

Coming up for air five minutes later, blue and brown eyes look at one another with understanding. "I'm going to go pack a few more things and shower too. I'll be back before you know it, Okay", Callie whispers against soft pink full lips while softly playing with a smooth blonde lock.

"Okay", the blonde says softly.

After on more kiss, both women go their separate ways to get ready.

* * *

An hour later the blonde and brunette are in the back of a black sedan car, while Akoni drives them to their destination.

"Okay, so, where exactly are you taking me?", Arizona says as she looks out the window and try and find any clues, but all she sees are huge boats and lots and lots of water.

"You will find out any second now because we are almost there", the brunette says, as she squeezes the blonde hand that has been inside her tan one since they left the hotel.

Pulling up at the docks, Arizona look around confusingly. Callie just shakes her head and pull Arizona down the docks. Stopping at a huge all white yacht, Callie steps up onto the platform and reaches for Arizona's hand. Finally getting the picture, the blonde smiles widely and take the offered hand.

"You rented a yacht. Calliope! How? Why? When?", the blonde asks as Callie show her around the huge boat.

"well actually I rented it Friday. It was suppose to be a surprise for our last week here. Since I've wasted three of those, I am going to make it up to you. We are going to be charting from Island to Island, we probably will only get to go to maybe two or three, it depends. You know, so we can get the whole picture of Hawaii before we leave", the brunette says with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, okay. So who is going to be driving, because no offense, I trust you and all, but I am not trying to get lost at sea", the blonde says jokingly as they reach the lower deck to put their bags away in the cabin.

"Hey! I actually can drive this believe it or not. I've been driving my parents yachts for years, so I know how to maneuver our way if needed, but not now. I did drive it out the days I was gone, but I hired someone to drive us for trip. I don't want to take any risks", the brunette explained as they made their way back up to the top deck.

"Okay good!", the blonde exhaled rather dramatically which she received a shove from the other woman. Laughing out loud, they made their way over to huge lounge chairs and sat down, taking in the beautiful sun as they where being driven towards it. While they were being driven to the next Island, they sat and discussed exactly how and what they are going to do before they leave. Both women agreed that they will definitely find a way to be together. It may be rough at the beginning, but they are willingly to try and see what happens. Even if they would have settle for phone calls, emails, and texts for a while. They are going to make it work because that is what you do when you truly want to be with the person who has stolen your heart.

* * *

**_I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. I didn't go into details specifically about what they are going to do once they leave Hawaii, but I did make a point for you to understand exactly how our girls feel about each other and the possibility of making it work once they leave._**

**_I hope this chapter reached up to your standards. This is my first story and so far I've loved the whole journey of it. So thanks to all of the wonderful reviews and nice words that you guys has shared with me. I will be getting ready to tie the knot with this story, I promise that I will leave you guys satisfied._**

**_Let me know what you all thinks._**

**_Thanks again RL;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

"This is so beautiful", Callie softly whisper in Arizona's ear, as they once again look out towards the sea.

Both women were cuddled up on the top deck of the huge yacht that Callie rented. It was late in the afternoon, and they were on their way back to their hotel on the main Island. Callie and Arizona enjoyed their time on the Islands that they visited. They were able to do more adventurous things, one including kissing under a huge waterfall that fell over into a large pool of water. They danced outside at a makeshift club in the middle of a beach. They even went to a luau and got to embarrass themselves by putting on those straw skirts and hula danced around with the other dancers. Both women had an amazing time, but the best part about the whole trip, was that they were able to be happy again. To be together again, without the giant elephant hanging over them. The elephant being that this was their last night together in Hawaii.

Cuddling ever so closely, Arizona brought the hand that were hanging over her chest, to her lips for a kiss. "I'm going to miss this", she spoke softly.

Callie just gave the blonde a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm going to miss this too".

"What are we going to do once we get back to the hotel", Arizona asks as she turn some more in Callie arms to look at her.

"Well", Callie exhaled deeply", "How about we end this night the way we started our first date?" Callie questions with a smirk on her face.

Arizona turn her head around at the suggestion and smirk at the brunette, "Oh really?", the blonde huskily says.

Callie laughs out loud at the blonde, "NO! Not that, I'm talking about going dancing. To that one club that we went to".

"Oh", Arizona frown cutely, "Well I guess, but are we going to recapture that entire night or just the dancing".

"Of course we are recapturing that whole night. I have to at least sulk up all of the many many orgasms that we will be having tonight and in the morning. You know, since we wont be seeing each other for awhile", Callie says as her tone of voice automatically turns sullen at the thought of this being their last time together.

"Hey", Arizona says hoarsely, as she to began to feel the effect of Callie's words. Turning around completely so that they are face to face, Arizona lean in and capture the brunette lips. The kiss suddenly turning more erotic, As Callie gently push Arizona on to her back and settle between her legs as their kiss never brake.

Arizona wraps her hands in brunette curls as Callie continue to kiss her. Coming up for air, the brunette rests her forehead against the blondes. Rubbing her nose gently against Arizona's, brown eyes look deeply into blue, "Arizona I -", but she is cut off by the blondes lips.

Pulling back Arizona look Callie in the eyes, "Don't Calliope, don't say it yet".

"But why, I -", the brunette is cut off again by the blondes lips.

"I know you do, and I feel the same way, but I want us to say them when we are thinking more clearly. The brunette looks at the blonde confusingly, "meaning, I don't want our now situation to force us into saying something that we are really not ready to say". The brunette opens her mouth to speak again but Arizona cuts her off, "Calliope, please. We will know when the time is right to announce those words. Trust me when I say, that I absolutely feel the same way about you, and when the time is right we will know, okay", the blonde says reassuringly.

"Okay", Callie softly says as she kiss the top of the blondes and while they again look back out towards the sea.

* * *

The hours leading up to their departure for the club went by relatively slow. Both women went to their own rooms to begin to get ready. Callie could not stay still so she began to pack up her luggage. Arizona on the other hand, just sat in the middle of her bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs, thinking about tomorrow. Whether or not things went their way, the blonde still was a little nervous about the whole thing. Especially on the boat, when Callie was about to profess her love to the blonde. Stopping Callie from speaking those words was very hard for her to do, because she wanted to climb a mountain here in Hawaii and profess her love to both the heavens and the earth. The blonde knew that once Callie said those words, that Arizona was going to head back to her hotel, pack her bags, change her flight and go home with her Calliope.

The blonde couldn't suppress her feelings towards the whole ordeal. Yes, she told Callie that they were going to make it and yes, she believes it also, but there is still a little doubt in the back of her mind that says its not going to work out. After hours of walking around her suite and getting everything together for her flight tomorrow. The blonde ran herself a hot bath with bubbles, hoping the bath would release all the tension in her body. An hour later, the blonde is interrupted by a light knocking at her door. Pulling her robe tightly around her body, Arizona answers the door.

There standing in a red body hugging, off the shoulder dress, is the brown eyed beauty Latina. Smiling as she took in the brunette, Callie steps forwards and kiss the blonde on her cheek.

"I know I'm a little early, but I just had to see you. I was getting a little restless over there", the brunette confesses as she crosses the room and sit on the sofa.

"No it's, fine. I'm actually almost done myself. I just have to put my make-up and clothes on. Give me 20 minutes", the blonde says as she briskly walks back into her room.

Exactly 20 minutes later, the blonde walks out of the room in a strapless tight black dress and silver heels. "Okay, I'm ready", Arizona says to the brunette who is standing in the window looking outside.

Turning around, the brunette breath catches in her throat as she take in the blonde appearance. "Wow, you um, you look amazing", Callie finally says as she stop roaming the blondes body.

Walking out of Arizona's room hand in hand, both women make their way down to the lobby. Walking out the front doors of the hotel, Callie and Arizona comes face to face to Akoni.

"Good evening ladies", the short Hawaiian man says to the women who were walking towards him.

"Hello Akoni", both women says simultaneously.

* * *

Arriving at the upbeat club, the women exit the black sedan and walk hand in hand into it. They were immediately met with dancing strobe lights. The lights flicker simultaneously in different colors, making the dance floor reflect as a rainbow. Hearing the song that is now playing, Arizona giggles out loud and drag Callie towards the dance floor to dance. They dance to about three songs, until the heat of the club get to them, so they decide to head to the bar for drinks.

"Tonight is amazing babe, I am having so much fun", the blonde shouts over the music so that the brunette can hear her.

"Yeah, it is", Callie nods her head enthusiastically, while taking a sip of her tropical thunder drink.

A couple of hours go by and both women are still joined at the hip. Not wanting any space between them, they hold onto to each other as the music shifts from upbeat songs, to slow melodic ones. The blonde began to place soft, sweet kisses along the bare shoulder of Callie's, while continuing to move to the slow beats of the music. The brunette glides her hands from the blondes waist and move them up her back slowly, taking in the shivers that Arizona elicit at the tender caresses. Slow song after slow song, they just smile and giggle at each other, as the speak into each others ears.

The mood suddenly shifts, as the music of a particular song began to play. Both women recognizes the music and they both look into each others eyes and smile. As the beautiful soulful voice begins to sing, Callie pull Arizona closer to her body and rest her head onto the shorter blonde one.

_**Share my life, take me for what I am**_

_**'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you**_

_**Take my love, I'll never ask for too much**_

_**Just all that you are and everything that you do**_

_**I don't really need to look very much further **_

_**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**_

_**I wont hold it back again, this passion inside**_

_**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**_

As both women sway to music, they both begin to feel emotional as they listen to the lyrics of the song. Arizona grabs onto Callie tighter, as the brunette continues to sway them to the music.

_**Don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**If I don't have you, you, you, you, you**_

Feeling the powerful lyrics of the song, Callie lean into Arizona's ear and begin to sing along with the song.

_**You see through, right to the heart of me**_

_**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**_

_**I never knew love like I've known it with you**_

_**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to**_

As the brunette sings the lyrics to her, Arizona eyes begin to water at the sentiment of them. The lyrics display everything that both women are feeling. Arizona has never been moved by a song before, lifting her head so that she can look into Callie's eyes as she sing to her. Their stare never falters, as the brunette sings her heart out to the blonde.

_**I don't really need to look very much further**_

_**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**_

_**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**_

_**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**_

_**Your love I'll remember forever**_

_**Oh, don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**Don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me, no**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

_**Don't you dare walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**If I don't have you, you**_

_**If I don't have you, oh you**_

As the song ends, both of the women are starring deeply into each others teary eyes. Breaking the trance that the women were under, Arizona says those three words that she swore she wouldn't.

"I love you", the blonde simply says.

Callie's facial expression never falters, as she repeat the words that she has said over and over in her head every time she sees the blonde.

"I love you too".

Bringing their lips together, Arizona and Callie share a kiss that never knew exist. All of their feelings are thrown into the kiss, while all of their doubts are thrown away. They slowly kiss in the middle of the dance floor, as all the eyes of the other dancers stare in awe at the beautiful couple. Slowly ending the kiss, Callie grasps the hand of the blonde and ushers her outside of the club and into the waiting car that is there for them.

* * *

Making it back to the hotel, the women walk slowly to their destination, Arizona's room. They are still basking in the _"I love yous"_, that were truly spoken at the club. The blonde lets out a small giggle as she opens her suite door and walk in.

Callie smiles, "What?".

"Oh nothing. I just find it quite funny how the lyrics of a song, gave me the guts to truly confess my feelings for you", the blonde softly says, as she sits on the edge of her bed and slip her heels off of her feet.

"Well, Whitney does have a way with words", Callie playfully says, as she to sit on the bed next to the blonde and take her heels off too.

The blonde turns to face the brunette, "Your voice is amazing, Calliope", Arizona says.

"Yeah", the brunette says softly, while shifting to face the blonde.

"Yeah", the blonde says as she nods her head and lean in to kiss the brunette.

As the kiss turns more passionately, both women begin to shed their clothes. Falling flat onto the bed, the blonde slowly climbs up the caramel skin body, while dropping kisses on its tanned skin. Taking the plush lips again, the blonde rubs her nose against Callie's, while she look deeply into her eyes.

Callie looks into blue eyes and whispers against soft pink lips, "make love to me, Arizona", the brunette whisper onto the blonde lips.

Arizona gently bit down on the brunette lips, before soothing it with her tongue she whispers those same words from earlier, "I love you".

"I love you too, now stop stalling", the brunette playfully says the last part, which earns another bite to her plush lips.

* * *

"Flight 187, is now boarding", the flight attendant says over the mic, her voice echoing through out the airport.

Last night and this morning, was filled with passionate love making. Both women declared their love for one another over and over again, until they exhausted themselves and fell asleep in each others arms. Waking up the next morning, neither one of them wanted to move. They just lay in bed, holding each other, nose to nose, skin to skin, because they were not ready to let go. But time kept moving forward, as they begged it to stop, and suddenly it was time for them to get ready and leave for the airport.

Now, they are standing in-front of each other at the airport, while going over all of their contact information to make sure that they have every they neede.

"Okay so you have all of my contact information, cell, home, office, e-mail, address and I have all yours", Arizona hoarsely states as she places her phone into her purse.

"Yes, we have all of it", the brunette says as she sets her bag down in the chair that is next to her. "Come here", she requests to the blonde as she open her arms.

Stepping forward, Arizona wraps her arms around the brunette's neck. "I am going to miss you so much", she says into the warm neck of the brunette.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you too. I already miss you", the brunette replies.

Minute after minute go by, and they still hold onto each other. Their embrace is momentarily interrupted by the over head voice, _"All passengers who are boarding flight 167 to Miami, Flordia, please report to Gate 6"._

"Well, that's me", Callie solemnly says as she tries to let go of the blonde.

"No!", Arizona shouts, "Not yet, please don't let go yet", she pleads into the neck of the brunette.

"Baby, I have to go", the brunette states, as she wraps her arms around the other woman tightly and kiss her head.

Pulling back from their embrace, the blonde kisses the brunette. She kisses her hard and passionately, not caring about being in the middle of a room where thousands of people can see.

"_All passengers who are boarding flight 172 to Los Angeles, California, please report to gate 13",_ the women are interrupted again by the voice.

Kissing each other one last time, both women separate and grab their things. Turning to opposite sides, they each set off towards their gate. Thirty seconds later, the blonde hears her name being called behind her. Turning around, she sees the gorgeous Latina running towards her. Dropping her things, the blonde runs to brunette and jump into her arms. Wrapping her legs around the taller woman, they share another passionate kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you", the brunette whispers into blonde hair. "I couldn't leave without telling you that".

"Oh my God, Calliope. I love you so so much". Kissing each other again, they let each other go, and grab their things.

"Call me as soon as you land, okay", the brunette says.

"I will, and you call me as soon as you land also", the blonde says as she wipe her eyes that are now stained with tears.

"Okay", they both say and lean forward and share another short kiss".

Saying their last "I love yous", both women finally set off towards their gate. After take off, both women stare out in to the sky, while thinking about the other woman. They begin to rehash their entire trip to Hawaii and smile at all of the memories they share. Neither woman came onto this trip with the intentions of falling in love. Neither woman came onto this trip thinking that they will meet the one person who will forever change their lives.

As Arizona 's cabin become in the clear to use their electronics, the blonde pull out her iPad and open her mail center. Pulling up a blank message, she begin to type the words:

"_Hey Dad, _

_ We have a huge problem..."_

* * *

_**There you guys go. I really hope you enjoyed this story. I have one more chapter to write, I guess you can call it the prologue, i'm not sure. But I will have that posted by the end of the week. I had an amazing time writing this story, thanks to all of your wonderful reviews.**_

_**I hope this chapter reach up to you all standards!**_

_**I love Whitney Houston's "I Have Nothing" song, which is why I wrote it into the club scene. I had a hard time trying to figure out which love song I was going to use, and I turned on my ipod this morning, and this was the first song I saw. Fate?**_

_**Anyways, thanks you all again. Part 2 of the story may or may not be written. It depends, as I will be getting ready to head back to school, so once I check out my schedule I will see when or if I can start Part 2.**_

_**You guys are wonderful, thanks again!**_


	10. Epilogue

**_Six months later..._**

"Hey Alex", Arizona greeted the young eager guy as he walks into her office.

"What's up boss?", the boyish looking guy replies while he begin to look through the files on the blondes desk.

"Oh nothing, making sure that these last minute plans, are going the way they're suppose to go", the blonde reply as she continue to tap away on the laptop in front of her.

It's been six months since the blonde's vacation, and six months without the gorgeous Latina she fell in love with. Over the course of months, the women has kept in touch as much as they possibly could. The first couple of weeks, the women were inseparable, calling, emailing, they even video chat regularly. But as predicated, work got in the way for both of them, and their frequent contact became less and less. Which came to the conclusion, of not speaking at all for a couple of weeks.

"So, your really going through with this plan", Alex ask, as he takes the seat opposite of the blonde.

"Yep", Arizona answers without any doubt, as she turn around and gather all of the documents that she has printed out. "Hey Karev, I need for you to take all of these papers and get them notarized and mailed today. I have a meeting with my father at one, which is in like thirty minutes. We have to go over the business plan for the bakery", Arizona states as she begin to sign and stack all of the print outs.

"Yeah sure I can do that, I have to head that way anyways", Alex responds as he lean in closely and study the blonde.

Feeling like she's being watched, the blonde looks up mid write and stare at her intruder. "Umm Karev, do you have something on your mind, because your starring".

"Yeah actually I do, I just want to know if your actually serious about doing all of this Zona".

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be making all of these preparations and last minute plans. I am standing by my decision. Whether you or my father have a different opinion, I'm doing this", the blonde says while handing over the signed documents in a huge manilla folder.

"Alright, alright. I'm just trying to look after my best-friend. You know I want what's best for you".

"I know, but you have to realize that I am a grown woman Karev. I can make my own decisions. Whether their the right ones or the wrong ones, its up to me. Not you, and not my father, okay".

Alex held up his hands in surrender, picks up the manilla folder from the desk and walk out of the office. Taking a deep breath, Arizona look at her watch and remember she has somewhere to be in fifteen minutes. Gathering all of her things, the blonde pick up her purse, briefcase, and car keys and walk out of the door. While driving to her destination, the blonde thinks about how this meeting is going to play out. It can go either way honestly, but it wouldn't matter to the blonde because this will be the last one.

* * *

"Suzie", the Latina calls her assistant over the intercom, "Can you please step into my office for a moment", the brunette request as she finish signing off on some business plans.

"Coming, Ms. Torres", the tall slender blonde says into the intercom.

Not even five seconds later, Suzie walks into the CEO's office. It has a beautiful view of Miams and is made up of tall, ceiling to floor windows all around the office. The color and textures in the office are modern/chic, but they all compliment the brunettes personality.

"Yes' Ms. Torres", Suzie announces to her boss a she quickly walks into the doors.

"Suzie, I've told you a million times to call me Callie", the brunette exclaims as she hands over some papers to the tall blonde.

"Yes, of course, Callie. I'm sorry, it's a habit", the blonde states as she takes the papers from her bosses hands. "Will this be all for you Ms.-", Callie looks at the blonde with a smirk on her face, "Callie", the blonde quickly covers up.

"Yes, Suzie. That is it. Also, make sure to call over to Fitz & Brown, and confirm our business meeting for Thursday. You know how those broker's like to play, they never remember anything so, just remind them please. Oh, and, can you fax off these papers to my realtors. I just signed on my new house last week, and I need to fax over the rest of these papers. I had to get out of that cramped apartment I've been living in", the brunette briskly says as she goes from one side to the other on her desk.

"Right away Callie", Suzie says as she begins to walk out of her boss's office.

"Oh and another thing, you have been working harder than I have today, so go ahead and take a early lunch and stay an extra hour. Everything is in place for the day so there's not really that much we have to do" the brunette smiles at her assistant.

"Oh God, thank you so much Callie. I will file these papers, make your phone call and I will be out of your hair", the blonde says as she walks quickly out the double doors.

Laughing to herself at her overly excited assistant, Callie get back to work. An hour later and the brunette is still at it, only having now to finish typing up a report on one of her clients, the brunette suddenly begin to think about her blonde. It has been a couple of weeks since she last spoken to her. Which is hard on the brunette, because she has been throwing herself into work because of the no contact they've had. Deciding to just take a moment and call her, Callie opens her desk drawer and pull out her phone. Quickly hitting speed dial number one, the line begins to ring.

Getting Arizona's voice mail, Callie hangs up and just decides to call her back later. Fifteen minutes go by, and Callie keep glancing at her phone willing it to ring. _"Ugh!" _the brunette screams out loud in her head as she through her hands in the air in defeat. Grabbing her phone again, she hit speed dial number one and call the blondes phone again. Getting voice mail again, the brunette leaves a short message and get back to work.

* * *

Time quickly passes and the Latina notices that its time to go home. Dismissing her assistant and telling her that she was going to stay for a little longer, the brunette is left alone. Mixing up herself a drink, Callie dims her lights some, and let all of the lights in the city help light up her office. Taking her drink over to the huge windows, the brunette slowly sips her scotch while looking down at the city. Callie let herself calm down and relax from the day she has had. Not to mention the failed phone calls to Arizona.

Deciding to go ahead and leave, the brunette turn around and immediately drop her glass onto the carpet. Starring at the figure in her doorway, the Latina quickly closes her eyes, think that now she is hallucinating. Opening her eyes slowly, the familiar figure is still starring at her, with a wide dimpled smile and a large bouquet of red roses.

"Arizona", the brunette softly says.

"Calliope", the blonde finally speak up as she begin to move forward into the room.

Taking a few steps back, the Latina continue to stare at the blonde confusingly. Thinking that she misses the blonde so much, that she actually has conjured up an image of the blonde in her mind. When the figure is now standing in front of her, the brunette releases the breath she has been holding. Tears escape her eyes, as she realizes the blonde is actually here. Setting the roses down onto the couch, Arizona wrap her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"Oh my God. I've missed you so much", the brunette exhales in the soft blonde hair that she miss running her hands through.

"I've missed you too baby", Arizona whispers into the neck of the brunette. "Oh my God I've missed you so much", the blonde squeezes the brunette again and kiss her neck softly.

Pulling back to look at one another, they each smile as they take in the features of the other. Leaning forward, the brunette slowly take the lips that she has been craving for, for six months. Passionately, the women continue to kiss and slowly caress the others body, as they take in what they have been missing for so long. Minutes later, they pull back and rest their foreheads against each others and just stand close to the others body.

"What are you doing here?", the brunette finally breaks the silence, "I mean not the I'm complaining, but what are you doing here", Callie clarifies to the woman who is still centimeters away from her lips.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain it all to you", the blonde laughs, as she exit the warm embrace and grab her lovers hand and move them to the plush white couch in the middle of the huge office.

Looking at the blonde expectantly, Callie take the blonde hands into hers as, Arizona take a deep breath and get ready to explain.

"I'm here for business", the blonde says first. Callie shakes her head in understanding and motion for the blonde to continue. "I'm opening up a bakery here in Miami", the brunettes eyes open widely and a small smile forms on her face.

"Okay. What does this mean? For us", the brunette softly says as she holds her breath, to help not get her hopes up.

"It mean, that I now own a business here in Miami. It mean, that I will be running the business here in Miami", the blonde softly says.

"Really?", Callie asks.

"Really", the blonde confirms with a shake of her head.

"So your moving here?", the brunette questions as she scoots closer to the blonde.

"Actually no". Callie look at the blonde in confusion, deciding to put the beautiful Latina out of misery, she speak up again. "I already moved here. I had all of my things delivered here a couple of days ago, and is now in storage. I'll be staying at a hotel until my realtor find me something on such short notice", the blonde clarifies to the brunette.

Closing the extra space between them, Callie take Arizona lips again in a more hungry and passionate kiss. Pushing the woman onto her back, Callie move on top of the blonde. Thanking herself for wearing a pant suit and not a skirt to work, as she straddles the blondes body. Arizona move her hands down to Latina bottom and squeeze the supple flesh through her pants, as she accept the warm curvaceous body that she has been yearning for.

Pulling back to look in huge blue eyes, Callie opens her mouth and speak rather breathlessly, "Move in with me".

Arizona look in the brown eyes and see that they are being serious, "Are you serious? I mean I can find a place to live, I don't want to put you out of your place, I mean we-", the blonde is cut off by plush pink lips.

"I'm dead serious Arizona. I want you to move in with me. I love you so much, more than I thought I could ever love anyone. You moving here has just set the stones in place, because I just bought a brand new home. Plus, it's a little big for just me and my new tea cup Yorkie, CoCo", the brunette happily says to the blonde.

"Are you sure, because when I say yes, and I'm going to say yes, I want you to know that I am never leaving your side Calliope" Arizona says in a serious tone, looking deeply into the brown orbs.

"I am more than sure Arizona. Your the one that I dream about every night, every day. You, Arizona Robbins, are the one that I want to spend forever with".

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then", the blonde says jokingly. Callie swat the blonde legs that has somehow wrapped themselves around her waist, and lean down and kisses her.

"So, what do you say? You, me, Coco, living together", the brunette asks softly against the pink lips that are now nibbling her bottom lip.

"I'd say, a thousands times, yes, Calliope. I would love to live with you and CoCo", the blonde says as she laughs at the last part.

"Good", Callie huskily says, as she leans down centimeters away from Arizona.

"Good", Arizona says, before she take the remainder centimeters and kisses Callie.

_Forever than it shall be..._

* * *

_**That's it you guys. The last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **_

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and support you have given me throughout this journey. I cannot even express how I feel for all the support, so thank you, a thousand times thank you!**_

_**I don't want to give any of you hopes of a part two, but like I explained in the last chapter, that I'm not sure about it. It all depends on my school schedule and etc. But because of all of the support, I will definitely try my hardest.**_

_**Thanks again guys! RL :).**_


End file.
